A Father's Sins
by Doomson
Summary: Gildarts is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail and is idolized and respected by his peers. However, idols even have secrets. Years ago Gildarts participated in a Holy Grail War alongside a man he called brother. Now his past will come back to haunt him. Note: I don't own Fairy Tail, Fate, or Akame ga Kill. This is just for creativity. All rights belong to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

In the dark underbelly of the arena, two gladiators readied themselves for battle.

"Word of advice newcomer," said a silver haired gladiator. "If you want to survive in this country, keep to yourself."

An auburn haired man shrugged, "What's the point in coming to a new country if you don't meet new people and make new friends?"

The silver hair scoffed, "If you want to make friends, you're in the wrong place. There's hardly anyone friendly to meet here." He scanned the dark dungeons where defeated gladiators sat licking their wounds. "Most would carve you up without a moment's hesitation."

"Like you?"

The silver haired man glared. "Maybe I should pummel you into the ground right now."

The auburn haired met his stare. "Oh is that a challenge?"

"Gladiators!" yelled a man with a whip. "Save it for the arena."

The gladiator backed off and scoffed, "He's right, we'll settle this in the arena with the crowds watching."

They walked into the circular arena. Thousands of people sat in the stands, waiting for an entertaining blood bath.

"In this corner! We have a visitor from the kingdom of Fiore! Gildarts Clive!"

Cheers sounded.

"And in this corner we have the champion of the coliseum! The hero of the people! The mighty Metrigan!"

The crowds roared with anticipation.

"Gladiators… Fight!"

The two dashed for each other.

Fifteen years later.

In the sky above Fiore, danger descends. One man stood at the edge of his mighty warship imagining the possibilities that waited. He wore a silver dome shaped helm, crowned with four purple spikes along the rim. His hair was long and silver, combed cleanly down the back of his head. His eyebrows were straight that increased the intensity of his stare. His skin was tan and his eyes were crimson. He wore grey battle armor with spiked shoulders. On his breastplate was a glowing purple symbol.

"My liege," spoke a soldier. "As you instructed, factions of our army have reached their destinations. Awaiting your command."

"Excellent. Then relay this message to all our forces. Hold their positions until their commanders arrive."

"Yes Lord Metrigan."

Seven figures approached Metrigan. A woman with blond hair and black armor was the first to kneel.

"Lord Metrigan, what is your command?"

Metrigan turned around. "Ah, my faithful Servants. The time has come for us to settle the score. Not to mention this land is ripe for the taking. Rendezvous with your forces in the various regions and take what is rightfully ours. Go forth Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Caster."

They rose. Saber's blond hair, pale face, and purple eyes were the only parts of her body that were exposed. The rest was clad in black armor. Archer was a man with spiky golden hair and shiny gold armor. Lancer was clad in green leather armor. His hair was jet black and was unkempt save for a strand of hair in between his eyes. His skin was light and flawless except for the mole on his chin. Rider was a muscular man with red hair and a beard. He wore body armor and a cape. Assassin had white skull mask covering his face and was dressed with a black rags around his waist. The rest of his body was exposed, making him out to be a skeleton wrapped in black ashy skin. Berserker was a black knight with a red glow from the visor in his helm. His armor hissed with black smoke. Caster was a bug eyed pale skinned creature with talons and had combed back blue hair. He was dressed in a large blue gown that had a red neck guard.

"We Servants shall carry out your orders Master," spoke Saber.

"Time to put that mongrel in his place," said Archer.

Lancer twirled his red spear. "I hope his country men can put up a fight worthy of my skills."

Rider flexed his muscles. "Nothing stirs the blood than the promise of a new conquest! Let the conquest begin!"

"There will be no city, no crevice where we cannot find him and his friends," said Assassin.

Caster cackled, "I will paint the countryside red with the blood of all in your honor Lord Metrigan!"

Berserker hissed, his body shaking with excitement.

Down below, Laxus and the Thunder Legion had just finished their lecture from the council regarding damaged property from their last mission.

"Uh, I'm glad that's over," pouted Laxus.

"Maybe you should pull your punches Laxus," said Evergreen.

"Laxus knew what he was doing! You would do well to remember that!" snapped Fried.

"Hey, what's that?" pointed Bickslow.

They followed his finger. Looming over the city of Era was a massive warship, surrounded by a fleet of aircraft. Then a light lit up at the warship's nose.

Laxus' eyes widened. "Take cover!"

A red beam fired from the ship, straight into the building. The Magic Council's base was decimated, scattering flaming debris into the city. Next, the rest of the fleet began bombarding the rest of the city.

Using his rune magic, Fried had successfully managed to shield them. They crawled out of the rubble and bore witness to the attack.

"What's going on?!" demanded Evergreen.

"I don't know," said Laxus clenching his fist. "But one thing is for certain. Someone is attacking this city and killing innocent people." He channeled lighting in to his fist. "Time to smash some skulls!"

Meanwhile, aboard the warship.

"Lord Metrigan," spoke Lancer. "There appears to be some form of resistance down below."

"Bring it on screen," commanded Metrigan.

The screen showed Laxus and the others fighting against his troops and hurtling lighting at other ships. However, the ships' shields protected them.

"A minor inconvenience from trash my liege," said Caster. "I shall see to it that they are dealt with."

"Do what you will to subdue them. But bring them back to me alive."

"Alive Master?"

Metrigan eyed the tattoos on their bodies, the mark of their guild.

"They are just what I need to draw him out. But Caster, when I say alive that doesn't mean that they need to be unspoiled."

Caster laughed with sadistic happiness. "Oh I'll make sure they enjoy true agony!"

Metrigan smiled evilly. _Soon Gildarts. Soon._

Later on, simultaneous attacks from Metrigan's forces had been carried out across the kingdom. With the Magic council taken out of commission, Queen Hisui E. Fiore addressed the public with a large lacrima display. All the guilds paid close attention.

"Citizens! As we speak, our kingdom has been invaded. Although we have suffered grievous losses already, we have identified what country they are from," explained the queen. The image changed to a symbol. Its triangular shape resembled a dragon's head but had two points on the bottom; to each of its sides were wing like markings. "This is the emblem of the Decepticarian Empire. While we have yet to discover their reasons for this aggression. Their actions can't be tolerated. My forces stand ready to combat the invaders but I call upon the wizard guilds to stand and fight."

Natsu banged his fists. "Finally! Some action! I've been bored stiff."

"You do realize we're fighting for our country, not for our entertainment?" nagged Lucy.

"Let the fire spitter think what he wants as long as he's ready to throw some fire," said Gray.

Makarov closed his eyes in despair. It had only been a few months since their war with the Alvarez Empire. Both Zeref and Acnologia had been defeated and peace was restored. Although they won, the battle nearly cost him his life and put him in a wheel chair. He was too frail to fight anymore. He was thankful that no one from his family had died. However, war had once again come to their country. He knew that surviving one war is nothing short of a miracle, surviving two wars is nearly impossible. Nevertheless, he had to support them for the coming battles.

He raised his voice, "You heard the queen. Prepare for battle!"

The hall harrowed in response.

"Wait," interrupted Mira. "Laxus' team still isn't back yet.

Gajeel snorted, "I wouldn't worry about those guys."

Suddenly, the image of Queen Hisui was shorted out and Metrigan stood in her place.

"Citizens of Fiore! I am Metrigan, emperor of the Decepticarian Empire. I have come to conquer your kingdom. To build and expand my empire so that it may pave the way for a glorious future for this world. I will tell you now, that resistance is futile. Submit to me and I will spare your lives and declare you under my protection. Resist me…" The images changed to the ruined cities "And I will burn your cities to the ground and crush your bones beneath my feet. Oh and one more thing. I demand the presence of the Fairy Tail wizard Gildarts Clive."

This took the guild by surprise.

"He knows Gildarts?" pondered Erza.

"What could he want with my dad?" asked Cana.

"Gildarts! If you're watching this message, come and face me! And if you need motivation look who I have here."

He pulled up, a bruised, bloody Laxus by the top of his head. And behind him were Fried, Evergreen, and Bickslow, chained to a wall.

"Laxus!" snapped Makarov.

"And Ever and the others!" sweated Elfman.

The guild stared in shock not only was one of their strongest wizards injured and defeated but his other three comrades were bleeding from their eye sockets.

"What did he do to them?!" exclaimed Wakaba.

"I think he… blinded them," shuddered Lacki.

"What a fiend!" hissed Erza.

"No way… Laxus," shuddered Natsu with disbelief.

"Gildarts," spoke Metrigan. "You know full well what I'm capable of. So I'd advise you to not keep me waiting."

In the town of Omnibus, Gildarts stood outside a tavern. His fist shook while glaring at the broadcast. "Metrigan."


	2. Chapter 2: Gildarts and Metrigan

According to the intel shared amongst the guilds, Metrigan was still stationed above Era. Fairy Tail quickly rallied and traveled to intercept Metrigan's forces in order to rescue Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Upon arrival, giant magic cannons blasted them. The wizards were sent into disarray and Decepticarian soldiers wielding magic guns, blades, spears, and axes intercepted them. Fairy Tail fought valiantly but the destructive power of the soldiers' weapons forced them to a stalemate. They were unlike any magical weapons that they had fought against before.

Natsu was blasted by purple electricity from three spearmen. Instead of shocking him, he was trapped within a sphere of energy and thrown into a building.

"Natsu!" screamed Happy.

"Damn it! I've had enough!" he ranted.

He blew fire. Before it reached them, the spearmen united their tips and created a barrier that blocked the attack.

"Aw come on!"

Before he could launch another attack, a blast from a cannon was heading right for him. Thankfully Gildarts appeared in front of him and dispersed it.

"Gildarts!" cheered Natsu.

"Didn't think I was going to miss out on all the fun did you?" he joked.

He punched the ground, shattering the pavement and breaking up the town for about a mile. This caused Decepticarians within the area to go flying, allowing Fairy Tail to beat them back.

Cana ran to him. "About time old man."

His face lit up in an overly excited manner. "You know Papa would come for you wherever you are darling!"

Cana pushed his face away before he could hug her. "Quit it!"

The rest of Fairy Tail joined them to rally.

"All hail Metrigan!" shouted a Decepticarian.

Gildarts immediately came out of his fatherly love moment, and lifted his head up. He stared intensely as the leader of the Decepticarians dropped down from his warship onto a rooftop.

"Gildarts." Metrigan rose to standing tall. "Long time no see."

"Metrigan," glared Gildarts. "I see that your lust for power has led you outside your own borders. Tired of killing your own people?"

"All insurgents have been crushed. I am now supreme ruler of the new Decepticarian Empire. No thanks to you." Fairy Tail grew unsettled at the meaning behind those words. "But enough about me, I assume you're here for your comrades? You're welcome to them, if you can find them."

Erza's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I've sent them along with my troops to different regions of your pathetic country." He grinned. "Except this one."

He dragged Laxus up by his head.

"Laxus!" screamed Mira.

Aside from his external wounds consisting of cuts and bruises, what really shocked them was the sight of his severed arms and legs.

Gildarts' raised his eyebrows. "You… you tore off his limbs! Why? He never did anything to you!"

"Wrong!" He tossed him down into the streets. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds ran to him. "He is a friend of yours! And any friend of Gildarts Clive is an enemy of mine!"

Gildarts punched the ground, sending his magic up through the structure, destroying it. Metrigan jumped in the air.

"Get down here Metrigan! Let's settle this!"

Metrigan smirked. "Gladly."

Gildarts jumped up towards him. Metrigan caught his fist and punched him back down. He then dove down, propelling himself with purple magic from his feet. Gildarts rolled out of the way. The sheer impact of Metrigan's punch decimated the pavement, shattering the whole block. They both traded blows, each of them either landing a hit or blocking one. Gildarts tried to shatter him, but Metrigan waved his hand and he was instantly put back together. Then a large cannon formed from his armor and blasted Gildarts with a purple beam. Gildarts dispersed it, but Metrigan quickly made it reform, forcing him to dodge. Within the short frame of time, Metrigan dashed with a powerful kick to Gildarts' face. He was sent crashing into a building.

"Dad!" yelled Cana.

"Who is this guy?" exclaimed Gray.

"He's able to counter and keep up with Gildarts!" Lisanna pointed out.

"He's manly," Elfman stared.

"He can't be human!" sweated Levy.

Erza charged with her leopard armor. "Then I'll run him through."

Before she could reach him, a female swordsman suddenly appeared and blocked her blade.

"My Master's battle will not be interrupted by the likes of you," she spoke.

They broke off and assumed a fighting stance.

"Who are you?!" demanded Erza.

"I am Saber. Servant to Lord Metrigan." She pointed her glowing blade. "I will stand against anyone that wishes harm upon him."

Erza held up her sword. She could sense the dark aura emanating from this swordswoman. "Then it would appear I have not choice but to fight you."

From afar, Gildarts caught sight of the two women fight. His eyes grew wet once he saw the black armored woman. "Saber."

"Brings back memories doesn't she Gildarts?" sneered Metrigan. "She's continued to be a great and powerful Servant and remains faithful to me."

Gildarts charged with his fist, which Metrigan caught. "I will never forgive what you did to her!"

Metrigan glared. "And I will never forgive you for what you did to me!"

While Gildarts continued his fight with Metrigan, Erza lunged and clashed with Saber. Erza fought valiantly and to the best of her ability, but the strength, precision, and ferocity of Saber surprised her. Saber's blows felt like the weight of an elephant, and the speed of her swings was like wind. Even in her leopard armor Erza could not match Saber's speed. After Saber forced her back, she quickly changed into her black wing armor to match her strength. Erza flew and slashed. Saber blocked the blow, then Erza flew around her in frenzy, constantly slashing Saber's blade. With each clash, Erza's attacks grew stronger. She then flew upward and shot straight down with her sword raised. Saber easily side stepped her and delivered and upper cut slash. The swift movement of the dark blade and the force behind it cut through Erza's right side from her shoulder to her wing like cheese. Erza lost her advantage and received a red cut. Saber then followed up by ramming the pommel of her sword into Erza's side. The impact of the blow broke Erza's ribs and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Erza!" yelled Natsu. He tried to rush to her aide but a blast from a magic cannon hurled him back.

Erza groaned in the dirt as she clutched her side. _Damn it. That really hurt._ Although her side was in serious pain, she tried to rise. Right as she rose to one knee, Saber kicked her injured side forcing Erza on her back. Erza screamed in anguish while Saber pinned her armored heel on her stomach.

"I'll say this much for you red hair," spoke Saber. "You fight with honor and determination, nothing short of chivalry." She pointed the tip of her blade at Erza's throat. "Now you will die like any other knight."

Suddenly, the ground shattered to pieces below them, creating an abyss. Saber quickly leapt onto solid ground while Erza fell. Gildarts flew in, caught her in his arms, and made it to the higher ground. Metrigan, Saber, and the Decepticarians stood on the far end of the chasm while Fairy Tail stood on the opposite end. Gildarts surveyed their conditions; Erza and Laxus' injuries were serious while everyone else had sustained minor damage. However Metrigan and Saber were still standing strong and had a hundred troops left. In addition, the enemy still had many magic cannons on their side and the Decepticarian warship loomed over their heads with its primary weapon pointed at them.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back to the guild!" Gildarts commanded.

"Fall back?! You got to be kidding me Gildarts?!" Natsu blurted out.

"Real men retreat in the face of danger!" complained Elfman.

"But Erza and Laxus…" broke in Lucy.

"Exactly," said Gildarts. "We came here to rescue Laxus and we have. But now he and Erza are badly hurt. Their safety takes priority!"

Natsu hated retreating but his concern for his comrades outweighed any complaints he had.

"Hahahaha! Fleeing like a whipped dog eh Gildarts?!" laughed Metrigan from across the chasm. "You haven't changed a bit!" He morphed his wrist guard into a large cannon. "All guns open fire!"

The decepticarians obeyed their master and fired their magic cannons. Gildarts quickly handed Erza to Elfman and used his crash magic to disperse the blasts. The cannons quickly fired again and again forcing Gildarts to fruitlessly scatter them to no end. Realizing their dire situation, Cana held her wrist out. Summoning what remaining magic power she had left, she cast the Fairy Glitter spell. A yellow glowing ring formed above the enemy and shot down a beam of light. Saber swung her blade upward, sending a large purple slash cutting the beam in half. Upon being cut in half the yellow beam exploded in a blinding light. By the time the light faded, the Fairy Tail wizards had disappeared.

Saber lowered her blade. "They have escaped Master."

Metrigan spat. "Just like Gildarts when his friends are in danger. Still, that brat with the brown hair had quiet a trick to her. But no matter, they cannot deny the inevitable." He curled his fist. "I will not rest until I tear Gildarts Clive apart piece by piece." A shadow appeared behind him and then rose up as Assassin. "Assassin, did you finish your business in the capital?"

"Forgive me Master, I infiltrated the palace and killed a great number of nobleman, knights, and advisors," his hand twitched. "But the target got away."

"No apology is necessary. From what I hear about this country's queen she is not much of a threat. Had you managed to eliminate her it would've been a bonus for us. But she will be dealt with in time."

Back at the guild, the Fairies were nursing their wounds. Wendy quickly healed most of Erza's wounds and tapped up her side. Laxus on the other hand was placed in intensive care. Porleyusca managed to stop the bleeding but he lost too much blood. Thankfully, he received many donors.

While Laxus rested, the others met in the hall. Despite having rescued Laxus, Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen were still unaccounted for. After witnessing Laxus' mutilation they could only imagine what horrors had been inflicted upon their friends. Not only that but two of their strongest wizards were beaten and held off easily by the enemy. The Fairies had faced great danger before but this new enemy had proven to be formidable.

Erza sat on a bench with her abdomen tapped up. "Gildarts, who is this Metrigan?"

"He acted like he knew you very well," pointed out Lucy.

Makarov rolled closer. "Is it true that he had you on the ropes?"

Cana walked behind him. "I've never seen you fight someone like that before, not since your fight with August."

Gildarts grimaced. "Metrigan. The emperor of the Decepticarians. A merciless, power hungry tyrant. And…" He closed his eyes. "A man who I once thought of as my brother."

This took the guild by surprise. "What?!"

"You were friends?" gasped Natsu.

"Once." He clenched his hand. "Fifteen years ago, one job took me into the Imperial Empire across the southern sea. That's where we first met. He was a gladiator, a damn strong one even without magic. Occasionally I clashed with him in the arena and I can honestly say that no one else alive has scored as many victories against me than he did."

Natsu leaned in with great curiosity. "He beat you even before he learned magic?"

"What can I say? He's a cunning and formidable warrior. Although to be fair I wasn't really allowed to use magic during a match otherwise I might attract unwanted attention. But through our matches we forged a powerful bond of friendship. Outside the arena, he even helped me on my jobs. He helped me better understand his country and the empire that ruled it. If it weren't for him, I might have gotten killed or worse. We were partners, and eventually we drank a cup of sake and pledged to be brothers."

Gray folded his arms. "If that's true, what happened? He seems to hate your guts now."

Gildarts sighed. "Originally, the old empire was ruled by a corrupt regime. The emperor at the time was a mere child surrounded by venomous parasites that exploited every aspect of life within the Empire. The country was a hellhole where only the most cunning and cruel thrive off of the innocent. Any who opposed the Empire were either imprisoned or horribly put to death. But Metrigan did not fear death nor pain. Aside from being a gladiator loved by the public, Metrigan was a spokes man of the people. Vowing to overthrow the old regime. He even gained a large group of supporters, proving that he meant business. Before we knew it, he came before the emperor and arrogantly demanded that he and all of his advisors step down and return power to the people." He grew downcast. "And that was the beginning of his downfall."

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"The prime minister who was the real brains behind the corruption of the capital thought it would be smart to send assassins to kill Metrigan. He crushed them with little effort. With the minister's intentions of killing him clear Metrigan revolted against the regime. And I stood as his right hand man. War consumed the country, splitting it between three factions. The Empire, the Revolutionary Army, and Metrigan's army of Decepticarians, and between our three armies countless innocent lives were lost. At first I loyally fought beside him but slowly began to notice that he was changing."

"Changing?"

Gildarts nodded. "War brings out the worst in people. His methods for warfare were effective but merciless. And after winning each battle, he grew more arrogant and brutal, instilling fear in the hearts of his enemies. Some of the people that he claimed to fight for began to fear him as much as the prime minister and his administration. Before long, it was clear that his true desire was to rule over the Empire himself. I tried to talk with him as his friend. I tried to make him stop the relentless onslaught. But…"

He paused for a minute.

"Gildarts?" blinked Natsu.

"He was growing tired of me doubting him. And when I intervened during the final battle because innocent people were being drawn into the crossfire, he severed ties with me. To this day he believes that I abandoned and betrayed him. And if there's one thing Metrigan is known for, it's his punishment towards those he views as traitors and deserters."

"Hey, if he was going crazy like you said he was. Then you were the one who was right."

Elfman nodded. "A real man doesn't let his friend commit atrocities and go unanswered."

Gildarts stared at the floor. "Even so. He eventually won the war. He destroyed the old empire and founded the Decepticarian Empire, ruling through tyranny." He closed his hands. "For years I've lived with the guilt that I couldn't save my friend from himself."

Cana put her hand on his shoulder. It was not often she would see her father riddled with such guilt.

"So… what about his magic?" asked Erza.

"He awakened his magic after… a tragedy during the war. His rage, his will power, and his ambition to destroy in order to create all brought about assemblage magic, which is very similar to mine. While I can dissemble anything I touch, he can assemble anything he touches and manipulate it into powerful attacks. As you noticed he can also create cannons and weapons from his own armor. Add that to his superhuman strength and unparalleled fighting skills, and you've got an unstoppable foe."

To hear their strongest wizard say that there is one who could defeat him made the fairies sweat with apprehension.

"If he's as strong as you say he is then we need to be careful about how we proceed," spoke Mira.

Makarov coughed, "He sounds like the perfect rival for you."

Gildarts stared at his feet in shame. "We were very much like Natsu and Gray. We bickered, we fought, but we always had each other's back. Now, we're archenemies."

Wendy frowned, "What a sad story."

"Tragic indeed," added Carla.

Gildarts had hoped that the war he left behind would stay buried in the past. Now it would come back to hurt everything that he loves.

"So, what's our next move?" asked Mest.

"We should focus on rescuing the Thunder Legion," said Levy.

Lily spoke, "It won't be a walk in the park. If the reports from the other guilds are correct then Decepticarian soldiers are everywhere."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Good. That just means there are more guys for me to beat up. Gotta make up for retreating."

"Then it's decided," announced Makarov. "Time for a counter attack. Gildarts can you tell us anything else regarding the enemy."

He stood up. "Decepticarian troops will be heavily equipped with magic weapons. Weapons that are highly destructive. And he has seven generals in total. Each one is capable of matching a whole army so be on your guard."

Erza rubbed her side. "My injuries are proof of their strength. That woman, Saber. I've never fought someone as skilled with a blade as her. And I know that she was nowhere near her full potential."

Gildarts silently chuckled. _Oh you have no idea Erza._

Natsu cackled, "I'm all fired up! Time to kick Metrigan's ass!"

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy.

"No!" Gildarts abruptly stood up, silencing them. "If Metrigan himself shows up again, don't fight him. He's in a whole other league. I'm the only one who can match him."

Natsu groaned in agitation. "But I defeated Zeref and Acnologia and they were way bigger threats."

"And they nearly killed you Natsu!" warned Happy.

Gildarts' expression grew tense. "Make no mistake. I'm aware that we've faced great enemies before. But just because we won against them doesn't mean it's ok for us to be careless and throw caution to the wind. Natsu, you saw what they can do. But more importantly… you don't know Metrigan like I do. Aside from his power and strength, he analyzes his opponents in victory and defeat and will exploit any possible weakness."

Erza touched the dragon slayer's shoulder. "Natsu. We should listen to Gildarts. He knows Metrigan well, and you saw what he did to Laxus."

"Yeah, I'm in no rush to see him again," added Lucy."

Natsu pouted, "Fine."

Suddenly, Queen Hisui burst into the guildhall. Her clothes were torn, and she had a few scratches.

"Prin… I mean Queen Hisui?" Lucy exclaimed.

They gathered around her right as she dropped to her knees from exhaustion. Lucy helped her up.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I… I escaped from the palace. The Decepticarians are occupying Crocus."

The guild gasped.

"So soon," shuddered Carla. "How could they have managed to infiltrate so easily?"

Hisui was helped to a seat at a table while Wendy applied her healing magic. "I was going to a war council meeting. When… a shadow appeared on the floor. And some sort of monster with black skin, a black cloak, and a white skull mask appeared out of nowhere and killed all my advisors. Colonel Arcadious and the Hungry Wolf Knights tried to stop him. But… he was too fast and cut down half of them before I could notice what had happened. My father rushed in while Arcadios faced him alone and dragged me to a secret passage where I escaped. I tried to get him to come with me but… he shut the door behind me." A small tear trickled down her cheek. "He's probably dead."

There was an eerie silence in the guild. Lucy tried to comfort the grieved queen.

"Unbelievable," said Mest.

Gildarts grinded his teeth. "Assassin."

Makarov took hold of the queen's hand. "We are sorry for your loss my Queen. But fear not, there is still a chance for Fiore as long as you are alive. We will protect you." He coughed a bit. "In the meantime, we must send teams to combat the Decepticarians and rescue our comrades."

Fifteen years ago.

It had been about a week since they left the arena. After the Minster's attempted assassination failed it was clear that the arena was no longer safe. All of the gladiators who idolized Metrigan were eager to follow him and Gildarts. With fifty battle hardened warriors and a powerful wizard standing with him, Metrigan escaped the arena and left the Capital. They retreated to the northern region. Soldiers were sent after them but they were quickly dealt with. However, it was not only the Empire's soldiers that were dangerous to them. The monsters that roamed the wild, Danger Beasts, often ambushed them on their travels. Gildarts was used to fighting giant beasts so he made short work of them with his crash magic. Then they discovered an Imperial military fort. It was a standard stone keep with a wooden barricade but it would serve well for a temporary base of operations. In the dead of night, Metrigan, Gildarts, and their gladiators raided and captured the fort. They executed all the soldiers, making sure that no one would send word to the Capital.

Metrigan had been surveying the map of the Empire while Gildarts stood with his arms folded.

"You do realize that now that we're officially rebelling against the Empire we've got prices on our heads right?" said Gildarts.

"It was to be expected," replied Metrigan.

"And not including us. We only have about fifty former gladiators that agreed to follow you out of the coliseum."

"Point being?"

"The two of us are strong. My crash magic does give us an advantage. But if you're serious about taking on the Empire, we need an army. Not to mention that the Empire has plenty of Imperial Arms at its disposal." Metrigan had told Gildarts about the magic weapons used by the Empire the Imperial Arms. Made long ago by the first emperor. Each weapon came in different shapes and sizes and the possibilities of what they could do were limitless. Gildarts' magic is powerful but even he knew that it would not be enough if he were up against thousands of soldiers each with their own Imperial Arms. "Why don't we join the Revolutionary Army?"

Metrigan folded his fist. "They have sat back for far too long. The longer they wait, the more this country suffers. I will not sit idly by and let them do as they please."

"On that I agree with you for once. But it doesn't change the fact that we can't win this war on our own."

"Patience my friend. For now we will continue to raid their supply lines before taking another fortress. We are starting small but we will build."

There was a knock on the door. A skinny gladiator came in. "Sir, we received a letter addressed to you."

Metrigan stopped looking at the map and took the scroll. "Who could possibly know that we're here?" The scroll's emblem resembled that of a snowflake. "The Einzbern family?"

He broke the seal and scanned the paper.

Gildarts leaned in. "Well?"

Metrigan smiled, "It appears an opportunity has presented itself for our cause."

They left the following day and made their way to the northern forests where the snow fell. Apparently, the Einzbern family, one of the wealthiest noble families in the Empire, and one of the great mage families had been harassed by the minister's loyalists and was under threat of being butchered. In desperation, they had sent a letter to Metrigan begging for his help. As they reached the hilltop, they could see the great Einzbern castle under siege by a small army. There was a magic barrier over the castle but it was slowly breaking into pieces thanks to a continuous bombardment of canon fire.

"Looks like we made it just in time," said Metrigan.

Gildarts leaned in closer. "Though they seem to be close to breaking in. Race you down the hill?"

"If you can keep up with me."

Down below. The officer in charge of the siege walked up. "Enough waiting. I'll settle this!"

He took out what appeared to be a small pistol. He pulled the trigger, and the pistol fired a quick barrage of light bullets. The precision of the bullets focused on a specific point in the barrier. In a matter of seconds, a large hole was blown up, and soon the rest of the barrier crumbled.

"Get ready Einzberns! Your family is about to be feed for the vultures, after we have our way with your women!"

Before he could charge, the ground beneath him and his army's feet shattered. They all lost their footing and were sent into disarray. What followed next were Metrigan, Gildarts, and their men charging through their ranks. Metrigan charged swinging his large sword, cutting men to pieces. Gildarts pummeled them with great strength and shattered their weapons. In a very short span of time, the gladiators cut down the Empire's soldiers until the officer in charge was the only one left.

Metrigan caught site of him and smirked. "Well, well, it seems you're the last one." The officer fired his pistol; Metrigan shifted his body around as he walked, easily dodging them. "An Imperial Arms user huh? Not too impressive but still effective."

Metrigan drew closer despite the rapid fire. Before he knew it, the officer's gun arm was sliced off. The man fell back wailing.

"Have mercy!" he cried.

"I have no mercy for the likes of you, puppet of Honest."

In a swift movement, Metrigan cut the soldier in half.

Gildarts picked up the Imperial Arms pistol. "This could come in handy."

Once the fighting was over, the barrier surrounding the castle was taken down. An old man whose skin, hair, and beard was as white as the snow stepped out of the front door. He had old crimson eyes.

"Your reputation as a warrior precedes you Sir Metrigan," spoke the old man.

Metrigan sheathed his sword. "Lord Einzbern I presume?"

"Yes," he bowed his head. "Thank you for coming to our aide. We may be a family of mages but even magic has its limits against an army. Please come inside. We'll have hot food and baths prepared for you and your men."

After bathing and eating a hearty meal, Metrigan and Gildarts met with the Einzbern elder in his study.

"You wish to support us?" asked Gildarts.

The old man nodded.

"I'm grateful for your contribution my lord," said Metrigan. "But why turn to me. Why not support the Revolutionary Army?"

"They did not answer our pleas for help Sir. With the minister's men closing in on us we had no choice but to turn to you. And you have exceeded my expectations and have the gratitude of the Einzbern family." He folded his hands. "But there is one other reason."

Gildarts raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You know that many noble families have deserted the Capital and have joined the Revolutionary Army yes? One of these families is the Tohsaka family. One of the few mage families that have been rivals with us for centuries. We refuse to be allied with them."

Metrigan smirked, "Well then it appears an alliance with you is in order. I assume that the Einzbern family has enough connections to help us raise an army?"

The old man gave a small laugh and got up from his desk. "We have a lot more than connections. Follow me to our basement."

He led them down into a dark chamber. There were glowing test tubes filled with people that looked that resembled the Einzbern family look.

"What is this?" questioned Gildarts.

"This is where we breed our homunculus servants."

Metrigan turned his head. "Homunculus?"

"Artificial humans. We create them to serve us. Though they are not real humans they are created with the ability to use magic. A single homunculus takes about a week to produce before it can be released. And they only have a lifespan of three years. But they can be produced in massive quantities."

Metrigan raised an eyebrow. "Giving me an army to command, and a means to produce more troops should we suffer casualties?"

"Exactly, with our support you will have the army, weapons, and magic that you desire to wage war against the Empire."

"Lord Einzbern your support astounds me and your contributions will be well appreciated. However such a gift doesn't come without a price. What is it that you desire in return?"

The old man met his eyes. "What I ask in return are two things. And the second cannot be achieved without the other."

"Then what is the first?"

"Your hand in marriage to my daughter, Irisviel von Einzbern."

In about a week's time, Metrigan married Irisviel. She was a true beauty with a gentle soul. Gildarts could hardly believe all the good fortune that they had been getting. Not only did they get the support and army they needed, but also Metrigan managed to get a wife. Gildarts was a little jealous of his brother for managing to marry such a beautiful woman but he was happy that after a life of fighting, Metrigan could finally enjoy the fruits of marriage.

After their marriage was consummated, preparations for growing their homunculus army started immediately. Twenty soldiers could be produced within one week. Once one platoon was released from the chambers, the next batch was prepared. While the new batch of homonucli was grown, the former gladiators trained the new recruits. Although the results were promising, Metrigan pointed out that they would need more recruits within a quicker stretch of time. Any longer would draw closer to the new homonucli dying before the war could possibly end. Gildarts then used his crash magic to carve out an underground cavern in the mountainside. Next, the Einzberns built a laboratory capable of breeding a hundred homunculi. With each passing day the newborn recruits improved their skills, and week by week the army expanded. However, they were not the only ones given new life. Eight months later, Irisviel gave birth to a daughter.

Irisviel rocked the newborn in her arms. "Come dear, and hold your new daughter, Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Metrigan hesitantly took the baby in his hands. He stared down at her with such care and a heavy heart. "My whole life was nothing but battle after battle. To have a family seemed like an unobtainable dream." He sat down next to his wife and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for making a dream come true Iri."

Gildarts watched from the doorway with great compassion.

"Come brother," said Metrigan. "Meet your new god daughter."

Gildarts was blown away. "Wha?"

Iri giggled. "That's right Gildarts. Would you like to be Illya's godfather?"

Gildarts broke down in tears of happiness and zipped towards them. "I… I would be honored." He touched the girl's small chin. The infant gave a small smile. _That smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ "I swear to you Brother. I will protect your daughter until my last breath."

Metrigan slapped his shoulder. "Of that I have no doubt."

A knock came to the door. "Come in," said Iri.

A maid walked in. "Excuse me. Lord Metrigan, the army is ready."

The family quickly grew downcast. Metrigan kissed his daughter's forehead and kissed his wife for a long time. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

Metrigan left the room.

"Gildarts, promise me that he'll come back to us."

Gildarts took her hand in both of his. "I promise Iri."

He quickly followed after Metrigan. They reached the balcony overlooking the castle grounds. Standing strong in the snow, were three hundred homunculi soldiers. They wore black armor and flat toped helms that concealed their faces.

Metrigan raised his arms. "My soldiers. Today is the day you claim your birthright. Although you were born with three-year life spans, you do have purpose. You are no longer homunculi, you are my soldiers, my Decepticarians!" Cheers sounded. "As Decepticarians, you will follow me to liberate this Empire from the hands of those who would destroy it out of their own greed and vanity. The fools in the Capital will learn to fear you while the people we fight for will see you as heroes!" The cheers grew louder. "Everything they built will fall! And from the ashes of their empire… we'll build a better one!" The troops cheered louder. "Are you with me?!"

"All hail Metrigan!" yelled a soldier.

The troops banged their spears and chanted, "All hail Metrigan! All hail Metrigan! All hail Metrigan!"


	3. Chapter 3: Wizards vs Servants

Warren had been communicating with fellow guilds nonstop in order to learn where the Thunder Legion had been taken. So far the Decepticarian army had dispersed into five separate locations. However since they could not determine where specifically they were, Cana used her card magic to see their fate and predict where they were most likely to be. Based on her prediction, there were four possible leads: Akune Beach, Oak Town, Mt. Hakobe, and the canyon near Onibus. Although only three of those locations would have their friends Fairy Tail had to make sure that all four were clear. As a result, four teams were dispatched. The Strauss siblings would take Akune Beach, Gajeel and Team Shadow Gear would scout Mt. Hakobe, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo would search the canyon, and Team Natsu would scout Oak Town.

After a long carriage ride, much to Natsu's discomfort, the Oak Town team arrived at the outskirts of the town. "Ugh, I hate transportation," moaned Natsu clutching his stomach. Then he stopped abruptly and sniffed.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Happy.

"You smell that Wendy?"

She sniffed and then grew disturbed. "Yes."

"What do you smell?" questioned Lucy.

Natsu turned his head. "Blood."

Natsu led them to a dark cave in the forest. There was no light but they continued to go further down. When they seemed to arrive in a cavern Erza stepped in a puddle. "Natsu we need some light."

Natsu raised his arm and lit a torch with his finger. As the darkness cleared, they all shrieked with horror. Dozens of bodies of children were scattered along the ground of the cave, lying in puddles of their own blood. Their dead faces held the expressions of pure terror. There were even poor kids that had been crucified to the walls. Happy screamed trying to fly above the puddles of blood. Wendy looked away while crying. Lucy, Juvia, and Carla covered their mouths, shaking with sweat and tears. Gray threw up in disgust. Erza cringed with horror. Natsu was close to hyperventilating but his anger towards those responsible for this kept him focused.

"My god," shivered Juvia.

Tears poured from Lucy's eyes, "They're all children."

Gray spat out the last of his vomit. "This is… this is."

"This is unforgivable!" Erza noticed that there were bodies chained to the wall as well, and had been crucified. That implied that who ever did this was no mindless beast. She clenched her fist and hissed, "What kind of demented, psychopath would do something so atrocious as this?"

"Psychopath? No, only a true servant of God," spoke a voice from the shadows.

They all turned and saw a tall creature of a man with pale skin, gray brushed back hair, talons, and eyes as wide as plates, step into the light.

Natsu grinned his teeth. "You… You did all this?"

Caster spread out his arms. "What I do is for the grace of God. I fulfill his grand plan by committing all kinds of atrocities, all for his love. It's the cooooolest thing ever!"

"For his love?! They're children!" yelled Gray. "What kind of a god would approve of murdering children?!"

"The one we have. Fore you see, my young friend." He spread his arms out and stared up to the dark ceiling. "Acts of love and acts of violence are both ways to appease him. The more villainous the deed, the more colorful and exciting the world becomes."

Anger was rising within the ice mage. He grasped his silver cross necklace. "That's bullshit! Anyone who commits mass murder like this reserves a one way ticket to hell!"

"In life I was taught the same thing. But that did not stop me from proceeding with my blasphemous deeds. But in the end it was not divine punishment but the acts of men that led to my death. Centuries later, I was brought back as a Servant for the Holy Grail War, bounding me to the Master that summoned me."

"Holy Grail War?" blinked Natsu.

"Oh, can it be? Has Gildarts not told you anything?"

"You know him?"

"Of course I know him. We were once enemies then we became allies."

"Gildarts would never team up with the likes of you!" spat Natsu.

"Oh but he did once Lord Metrigan became my Master."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Metrigan? Then, are you a Decepticarian?"

Caster put his hands down. "Indeed. I am his Caster-class Servant, one of his ranking generals."

"That's all I needed to know."

Natsu charged in with a fiery fist. Caster lifted his palm and blew him away with purple energy.

"How much has Gildarts told you of the history that he shares with myself, the rest of the Servants, and my Master?"

"He told us that he and your boss Metrigan were once friends until Metrigan became too violent and power hungry," Lucy replied.

Caster leaned forward. "Oooooh, is that all? That treacherous lying wretch has yet to divulge the whole history between him and my great Master."

"How dare you sully his name?!" snapped Erza. "Gildarts is a great man!

"Ahahahahaha! He may portray himself as a decent human being but deep down he's no different than me. His role was to be my Master's most trusted advisor and then stab him in the back. Don't you see? We all have a role to play in God's grand game. We just need to embrace it! Lord Metrigan understands this to be true."

Erza changed into her leopard skin Flight Armor and Gray constructed an ice blade. Together they charged.

"Then we'll take on the role as your executioners!" roared Gray.

"This is for all those children!" yelled Erza.

Suddenly, they were both pulled to the bloody floor by tentacles wrapped around their legs.

"What the?!" exclaimed Gray.

Lucy gasped at the sound of twisting and twitching corpses.

"Hahahahaha! Rejoice! Those children still serve God's plan in death!"

The bodies of the dead children scattered along the blood soaked cave morphed into horrifying monsters. The main body of each creature was a cephalopod with rows of teeth, and had eight purple green tentacles. Once again, the sight appalled Natsu and the rest.

Juvia shuddered, "Not only did he torture and mutilate the children while they were alive, but even after their deaths?!"

"How could he?!" shivered Wendy.

"You… you monster!" yelled Gray with fire in his soul.

He was not the only one who was burning with anger. "I'll scorch you so bad that there won't be a trace of your ashes!" growled Natsu.

The team was surrounded on all sides.

Caster cackled, "Come little Fairies. Let us see if you are worthy to be sacrificed to God!"

Erza held her sword, clenching her teeth. "I swear! You are the most demented psychopath I've ever met!"

The monsters stretched their tentacles to grab the wizards. Erza swiftly sliced them to pieces and proceeded to cut apart the cephalopods. She then switched to her Heaven's Wheel armor, created twenty blades, and hurled them indiscriminately at the creatures. Ten of the cephalopods were shredded leaving twenty more. Natsu and Wendy unleashed their breath attacks to widen their space; fortunately Natsu's fire breath incinerated five of them. Lucy summoned Sagittarius and switched into her archer form. Together they shot arrows into the crowd.

Caster smirked at the display. "Not bad. But not enough."

He held his book close to his heart. It was covered in a sickly purple aura. Then the book sprung open and the purple energy spread to the dismembered cephalopods. They morphed together and formed larger monstrosities the size of elephants. They then brought down their large tentacles on the wizards to crush them. The wizards evaded the large tentacle but were cut off by the smaller cephalopods. Gray surrounded himself with ice lances and fired in all directions to hold off his attackers. Juvia created a water wall with around her with water whips. Carla Wendy trying to give her an aerial advantage. Natsu scaled one of the larger cephalopod's tentacles and attacked with a fire wing attack. The monster was burned but it did not back down.

"All right try this then," grinned Natsu as he fired a breath attack into the cephalopod's mouth.

The creature screeched in agony as it burned from the inside out. As Natsu watched his target burn, a tentacle wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the floor. He burned the tentacle off his leg but was then caught by several tentacles. He tried to ignite his body but he suddenly felt his magic depleting.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy as she drew another arrow. Unfortunately she missed her shot when tentacles also pulled her back.

"Fear not Lady Lucy! I'll save you!" Sagittarius boasted.

He was also pulled out from under his feet and dragged to a group of cephalopods. The monsters then piled up on him, sinking their teeth into his body. Fortunately for Sagittarius he was a Celestial Spirit. Despite the pain, his body began to fade away.

"Sagittarius!" screamed Lucy.

"Sorry my lady," he groaned as he faded into dust.

Erza took notice of the state of the fight. One after another, the cephalopods grabbed her friends. From what she could tell, they were draining their magic. She knew that this fight had to end quickly. Erza fixed her eyes on Caster's book. She determined that it must be the source of his power. Realizing this she changed into her Nakagami Armor.

"Hahahahaha!" cackled Caster. "You little fairies fought valiantly but against the darkness there is no avail. You shall now die horrifying deaths all in the name of God!"

Suddenly, Erza cut her way through the cephalopods between her and Caster. With her magic dispelling lance, she stabbed the book. Caster's eyes nearly sprang out of his sockets at the sight of his precious book being skewered. He quickly sank into the ground and then reappeared ten feet away from her, cradling his book.

"Bitch! What have you done to my precious Prelati spell book?!"

Erza watched with pride as the cephalopods melted into slime, releasing her friends. "I'd say I just put an end to your disgusting power."

Caster screeched like the writhing lunatic he was. "Blasphemy! Heretics! Defilers!" He slowly retreated into the darkness. "You might have damaged my precious book but in time I will repair it." He pointed his pale talon. "And just you wait. I Gill de Rais shall reap a terrible vengeance upon you all! In the name of God I will not rest until maggots feast upon the flesh of every last fool who bears the mark of the Fairies!"

Grey threw an ice lance toward Caster but only struck a rock wall. "Damn! He got away!"

Juvia put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry darling. I believe we will see him again very soon. And when we do, we'll make him pay for what he's done."

Natsu scanned the bloodied cavern. There were still corpses of children scattered throughout. "We can't leave it like this."

Erza clenched her fist. "No we can't. Let's gather up all the remaining bodies and deliver them to their families so that they can be given proper funerals. Once that's done, Natsu… burn everything."

Lucy took out her gate of the maiden key and summoned Virgo.

"Punishment time Princess?" asked the pink haired maid.

"No Virgo. We need blankets for…" she turned her head to the cave.

Virgo followed her gaze. Her expression remained emotionless like always but deep down she felt pity and disgust. "At once Princess."

One by one the children corpses were gathered up and taken out of the cave. With the last body taken out, Natsu set fire to the whole cavern purging what remained of Caster's horrific deed.

Meanwhile at Akune Beach, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna searched the coast for any possible signs of the Thunder Legion. Lisanna in the form of a bird surveyed the beach from above. She then caught sight of a shining light on the side of a cliff. She swooped down and found a pair of broken glasses.

"Mira! Brother Elf!" she called out.

Her siblings caught up with her.

"What is it Lisanna?" asked Mira.

Elfman fixed his eyes on the glasses. He slowly picked them up with trembling hands. "These are Ever's. She's got to be here!"

All of sudden they felt a powerful burst of magic coming from the east. Elfman took off in a sprint.

"Elfman wait!" warned Mira but her brother did not listen.

Lisanna exhaled with a smile, "That Evergreen's got our brother hooked doesn't she?"

Mira chuckled, "Indeed."

They ran after their brother. When they finally stopped, they found themselves in an encircled cliff side. Evergreen was chained to a rock right beside the tide.

"Ever!" yelled Elfman.

Before he could rush to her side, a yellow spear landed right in front of him.

"About time someone showed up," spoke a black haired man standing on top of the cliff. He jumped and landed in front of Evergreen. "You must be from Fairy Tail am I right?"

"That's right! Who the hell are you?"

He twirled a red spear, larger than the yellow. "You can call me Lancer. And you are?"

"Elfman Strauss. That's our comrade you've got there! Give her back you bastard!" roared Elfman.

Lancer noticed the intensity of Elfman's demeanor. "Seems to me that she's a lot more than a friend to you Elfman. You've come to fight for your heart's desire haven't you?"

Elfman immediately blushed hard. "That's…"

Lancer chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed my good man. It's written all over your face. I respect that, even sympathize with it." He then noticed Mira and Lisanna. "Where are my manners? What are your names my fair ladies?"

Both Mira and Lisanna felt their hearts skip a beat. They felt entranced by this man. He certainly had handsome features but there was something else that drew them to him.

"Umm Mirajane Strauss," said Mira.

Lisanna took a breath. "And I'm Lisanna Strauss."

Lancer gripped his chin. "All three of you are related?"

"We're siblings," said Mira.

"I see." Lancer took a stance with his red spear pointed at them. Then in the blink of an eye, the yellow spear appeared in his left hand. "Right then. Shall we fight now that the introductions are over?"

"You read my mind!" roared Elfman as he changed into his Tiger soul transformation.

Once he got close to Lancer, he swung his giant claw. Lancer swiftly dodged and cut his arm from wrist to shoulder with the short yellow spear. Then he followed up by piercing Elfman's second arm with his red spear.

Elfman felt sharp pain in his arm. All of a sudden, his beast form faded away. "Ugh, what is this?!"

Lancer grinned, "My Noble Phantasm works in two ways. The yellow spear Gae Buidhe, can inflict wounds that will never heal. And the red spear Gae Dearg, negates all magic with one strike." He dashed with great speed. "Now you die."

Mira threw a black orb between the two of them forcing Lancer away from Elfman. Then Lisanna lunged for him with her cat paws, which he dodged again.

"Then we'll just have to avoid getting stabbed by you," she hissed.

Lancer took notice of their appearances. Mirajane looked like a she-devil and Lisanna was dressed in a revealing striped cat outfit, but her paws had sharp claws. "I'll be honest with you. I don't like fighting women. Most tend to fall head over heals for me. But I got my orders and you've shown conviction in your threat. As a knight it would be dishonorable not to accept your fight."

While Mira and Lisanna attracted Lancer's attention, Elfman willed himself to use his left arm to take Evergreen down from her suspended shackles. His left arm was not as badly hurt as his right, though it still hurt. He looked down at her bleeding eye sockets.

He trembled with rage. "Those bastards. I'll crush everyone of them."

Without warning, the yellow spear went straight through his shoulder. Elfman screamed with pain as he dropped Evergreen while his arm hung like a loose string.

The spear then reappeared in Lancer's hands. "Good luck without both of your arms."

"You bastard!" roared Mira as she dashed toward him.

Lancer sidestepped her attack, made an upper cut, and sliced one of her wings with the red spear. She screeched as she tumbled to the ground, her she-devil form fading away.

"Mira!" gasped Lisanna.

She lunged in her cat form. Lancer easily parried her cat paws and struck her leg with the yellow spear. Her injured leg gave out, causing her to lose balance and fall down.

"Lisanna!" yelled Elfman as he recklessly charged without the use of his arms. Lancer twirled his body in the air and kicked Elman in the jaw. The strength of the kick sent him crashing into the sand. Next, Lancer spun his red spear and held it above Lisanna.

"Such a waste of beauty. This is why I hate fighting woman."

Before he could stab her, Mira charged at him, forcing him back. She was in her sitri form. "I might be unable to use my she-devil form. But that's only one of my forms."

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't you full of surprises."

She then fired purple orb blasts at Lancer. Lancer sliced them up, but some of them sent him leaping backward.

"My, you're one stubborn woman." He grinned. "I like strong woman though I'm not too keen on the scary ones."

She hissed, "No one hurts my brother, sister, or comrades!"

Lancer gripped his spears. "I'll just point out that I didn't pluck that woman's eyes out if that's what you're getting at. Caster did that."

Mira brandished her claws. "That doesn't excuse you from being part of all this. I'll destroy anyone who intends harm upon us."

"I'm thrilled that you're so eager to fight. I haven't had a proper one on one battle since the foundation of the Decepticarian Empire. I'll have great pleasure…" He halted. "Damn. My Master is calling, it seems I'm needed elsewhere." He lowered his spears. "Oh well, you'll just have to make due with them."

Thirty Decepticarian soldiers appeared on the cliff that overlooked their battle. Some had magic guns while others had halberds and swords.

"Do try to survive this Miss I would very much like to finish our match."

With those words, Lancer faded into a purple mist.

The cold winds of Mount Hakobe, made the trip for Gajeel and Team Shadow Gear unbearable. The cold wind blew away any chance of Gajeel smelling the scent of their friend making their search and rescue mission harder. Gajeel in his frustration just kept stomping up the path. Lily flew by his side. Despite being clothed in warm snow gear Levy shivered while trying to catch up with Gajeel. Jet and Droy on the other hand were huddling together for warmth as they walked.

"Why do I feel like we drew the short straw when getting sent to this freezing mountain!" complained Jet.

Droy was heaving as he dropped to his knees. "I need to catch my breath. Too much walking."

"Come on guys you can make it!" encouraged Levy.

Gajeel turned his head in annoyance. "Leave them Levy, they're slowing us down. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Jerk," glared Jet and Droy.

Levy walked up to his side. "You could be a little friendlier you know?"

"You shouldn't be here," snorted Gajeel. "You should be at home with the kid."

Levy was surprised by this reply and sighed. They had just had their first child together recently. It was one of the happiest moments of their life together. They had left Alzack and Bisca to look after their baby and knew that they out of everyone in the guild were the most suitable for baby-sitting since they were also parents. Despite her trust in Alzack and Bisca, Levy also wanted to be back with their baby.

"I know, trust me Gajeel," spoke Levy. "I'd love nothing more than to be by our baby's side. But we still have an obligation to our guild and family. And we must do our part to protect our home for our baby's future."

Gajeel chuckled, "You always know the right words to say."

All of sudden there was a loud roar that echoed throughout the ravine. The group came to a halt.

"What was that?" asked Lily.

Gajeel did his best to sniff out another presence but the wind continued to interfere. The mysterious creature let out another screech, this time it was a lot closer. Gajeel concentrated on his hearing. Amidst the constant blowing snow and wind, he heard a rock shift from above. He quickly transformed his arm into an iron club and nearly blocked the brute force of a blade. Although he blocked the blade, there was a lot of strength behind it. The force caused Gajeel to sink into the snow up to his ankles. The attacker landed on the ground in front of the group and turned out to be a black knight covered in smoke. They did not know at the time but the hissing creature in front of them was known as Berserker. Berserker's nasty and chaotic aura caused Jet and Droy to cringe with fear. Levy trembled with great unease. Lily transformed into his muscular battle form. All the hairs on his body stood up straight; he could sense how dangerous this knight was. Gajeel broke a sweat but he could not show his nervousness in front of the others, especially Levy.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gajeel demanded

Berserker growled while trembling, as if he was barely holding himself back from moving. He quickly dashed with a pulled back fist. Gajeel turned his hand into a broad sword to deflect Berserker's fist. As the black armored fist collided with Gajeel's sword, the Iron Dragon Slayer was sent flying backwards off the cliff.

"Gajeel!" screamed Levy.

Before she realized it Berserker was about to hit her with a large staff. Lily parried the staff before it could hit her. Lily clashed with the knight. Based on Bererker's chaotic demeanor, Lily had thought that it was a mindless beast. Yet Berserker parried and caught all attacks from Lily while the big exceed was struggling to keep up. Clearly this was no stranger to combat. Berserker then backed up, brought both hands together on his staff, and swat Lily up in the air.

Lily gripped his sword. _Such strength. Such dexterity. If it weren't for his appearance I would swear that this monster is some sort of highly trained knight._

Lily charged down for another attack. The staff in Berserker's hand then morphed into a dark cannon.

"What?!" gasped Lily as he was fired upon by small red blasts. He tried to deflect and evade until a few of the shots hit his wings. Lily grunted as his wings failed him, forcing him to tumble to the ground.

"He even got Lily!" exclaimed Levy.

"What is this monster?!" yelled Droy.

Jet widened his leg stance with his right leg forward. "I'll knock him right off the cliff."

He took off in a whirlwind sprint. In his advanced speed, Jet punched the knight in the diaphragm. Berserker did not even budge while Jet clutched his hand, wailing in agony. Berserker knocked Jet in the jaw, sending him crashing into the cliff's side. The impact caused an imprint in the rock and snow fell on him. Droy was terrified but knew he could not stand by and cower while his friends were in danger. He threw magic seeds toward Berserker, which then sprouted into giant knuckle plants. The chaotic knight took out two dual magic guns in each hand and fired. One by one, the knuckle plants were shredded. Levy quickly made a solid script wall spell, creating a wall to protect them from the blasts. Then she commanded the script wall to be thrown at Berserker. Berserker burst through the wall like paper and was moments away from slicing Levy with a sword.

"Hands off!" yelled Gajeel as he unleashed an iron dragon roar.

The solid iron breath forced Berserker back, blowing him off the ledge.

"Gajeel!" gasped Levy with joy.

Gajeel caught his breath. "Man, it took forever to climb back…" He saw a shadow fly upward from where Berserker had fallen. "… up."

Roaring like a crazed beast, Berserker flew up, shifted his position, and shot down toward Gajeel. Gajeel pushed himself away by turning his arm into an iron poll, dodging Berserker's crash landing. However, Berserker's impact caused the cliff to crack. The ledge broke apart carrying everyone who was on it sliding down the cliff in an avalanche.

The avalanche carried everyone to a small basin. Gajeel tried to recover from motion sickness while Levy and the others crawled out of the snow.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Levy.

"Define ok," moaned Droy, spitting out chunks of snow.

Jet rolled on his back, still clutching his hand. "I think my hand's broken."

Lily burst out of the snow in his small form. "And my wings have been clipped. It'll take a while for them to heal fully."

Gajeel finally shook off his motion sickness and tried to stand. He soon caught sight of a boulder in the middle of the basin. Chained to the boulder was Fried.

"Hey guys look!" pointed Gajeel.

They followed his finger.

"Fried!" exclaimed Levy.

Before they had a chance to run to their friend, Berserker landed behind them.

"Ok! I've had enough of this freak!" ranted Gajeel. His skin changed to iron. "You guys grab Fried and get out of here. I'll catch up!"

He charged. Once he was close enough, Gajeel brought his hands together and created a giant iron sword big enough to slice a boulder in half. Berserker stood still and held up his hands. In the blink of an eye, Berserker caught the giant sword by the sides. Upon contact, the black smoke that covered the knight's body spread from his hands and began to cover Gajeel's blade. Berserker let go and watched his magic take hold.

Gajeel stared at his iron sword hand as it corroded. "What's happening?!"

"Gajeel!" screamed Levy.

"Run you idiots! Run!"

The corrosion soon spread all over his body. His grey metal shell was smoky black and his eyes blazed red with fury. Then he lunged at Levy and the others.

Lily blocked him with his sword. "Gajeel! What are you doing?"

Gajeel growled like a mad animal and fought Lily with a sword arm.

"I think that knight made Gajeel just like him!" pointed out Droy.

"Which means we should leave with Fried now!" warned Jet.

"No!" cried Levy as she tried to run to Gajeel. But Berserker appeared right in front of her and kicked her away. She landed head first in the snow.

"Levy!" yelled Jet and Droy.

Gajeel's eye traveled to Levy for a brief second, the sight of her injured made him grow angrier. However, a hiss from Berserker made him forget those feelings and unleashed an iron dragon roar at his friends. Lily was blown backwards against the others.

"We're leaving! Now!" yelled Jet.

Droy threw his knuckle plants to create a barrier between them and Berserker and Gajeel. They easily cut down the plants but it was enough time for Lily to sprout healed wings and fly. He picked Fried up in one hand and Droy in another. Jet ran with an unconscious Levy. Berserker and Gajeel roared in frustration. Gajeel was about to run after them but Berserker hissed a command making him stop. The Iron Dragon slayer was now a slave to Berserker's chaotic will.

After getting off at Omnibus station and renting a magic car, Cana led her team through the canyon. Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo followed her down a narrow path between opposite cliffs.

"Are you sure about this path Cana?" questioned Macao.

"The cards determined that we would find one of our friends in this canyon and back on the train I was able to determine a more precise location." She stopped in front of an old mine. "And here we are."

They entered the mine, following the mine cart tracks that were laid out. Macao and Romeo ignited their palms with fire to provide some light in the deep darkness. It was clear that the mine had been abandoned long ago. Spider webs almost completely covered up the tunnel. Macao and Romeo had to burn them away in order to clear the path. As they descended deeper into the mine, they stopped at a three-way path leading in separate directions.

"Well now where do we go?" Romeo shrugged.

Cana took out her cards, made them float, and deciphered the combination. "One of these tunnels will lead directly to one of the Thunder Legion, but it's unclear which one."

"Guess we should split up," suggested Wakaba.

Romeo sprinted down the right tunnel. "I'll take this one."

"Romeo wait!" called out Macao as he ran after him.

Wakaba chuckled, "Like father like son."

Cana walked into the left tunnel. "I'll take the left."

Wakaba groaned, "Wait! You guys are leaving me here alone?!"

The others had already put some distance between themselves and Wakaba. He bit his cigar and spit in the middle tunnel. "I guess this one's for me. All alone, just great."

Cana used her card magic to illuminate her path down the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. The deeper she went the more unease she felt in her gut. Even though Cana was alone she could not help the feeling that she was being watched. Whoever it was, it was good at concealing their presence in the dark. Knowing there would be little point in shining her light within a cramped and dark tunnel she cancelled her spell. Without her illuminated card, it was pitch black.

 _Rather than let my stalker have the advantage, I'll make him come to me._

Suddenly a hand reached out from behind and grabbed her by the face. She could feel the cold sharp touch of a blade on her throat.

"You couldn't have made this any easier," hissed a voice from behind.

In a split second, Cana activated a blinding light spell from a card in her hand. Her attacker was blinded which enabled her to escape his grasp.

Cana grinned, "Actually you fell into my trap. I drew you out!" She tossed illuminated cards to the opposite sides of the tunnel giving her more light. Her attacker was a man with black skin but she could clearly see that the skin was lightly wrapped around its bones making it look more like a skeleton. He wore a white skull mask over his face. "Wow. You're a creepy stalker. What are you supposed to be?"

The creature gripped knives in between his fingers. "Assassin."

Cana threw three fire cards toward Assassin. Assassin quickly threw daggers that split the cards in two. Cana then used her cards to blast him with a lightning bolt. Assassin easily dodged the bolt and hurled another dagger that cleaved her cards again. Then Assassin dashed for her in a quick sprint. She took out five cards, laid them down on the ground, and summoned a large waterspout. Assassin was caught in the spout, forcing him back. Cana was not done; she then added a wind card to her spout. The combined power of wind and air created a strong vortex that shot Assassin back up the tunnel. Leaving her vortex spell to hold him off, Cana ran further down the tunnel.

She finally made it to the end of the tunnel and entered an enormous cavern. Within the cavern was a network of mine cart tracks that were suspended over a giant pool of water. Each track led to a different tunnel. There was also a wheel under a wet pipe. Cana remembered how there was a river above them. She determined that the mine must be powered by a water system and was rendered inoperable because of the river getting blocked by an earthquake.

"Such a shame that a promising mechanism was rendered useless by a cause of nature," spoke Assassin as he materialized on a higher track.

Cana got her cards ready. "You! How'd get here so fast?!"

"As an Assassin-class Servant, my skills in infiltration, espionage, stealth, and attack from the shadows are second to none."

"Class? Servant?"

Assassin smirked, "I see you share your father's clueless nature. He was always the careless one. He made his betrayal of my Master too obvious."

Cana stocked up on five cards for each hand. She knew her dad was carefree idiot but she did not want to here it from this freak's mouth. "Don't say a word against my father!"

"I'll say whatever I want about that traitor. I was there when he confessed. Know this daughter of Gildarts; your father is liar and murderer. And he will pay for his betrayal."

"My father Gildarts is great and powerful wizard. A man who would do anything to protect his family! Fairy Tail is his family and we destroy those who threaten our family! You're going to regret making an enemy of us!"

Assassin laughed loudly. "He should've thought about that when he turned his back on his brother. Nevertheless, we will ensure that your father learns a new definition of suffering by losing all he holds dear."

Cana gasped, "We?"

All of a sudden, dozens of shadows appeared throughout the cavern. They all seemed to be clones of Assassin but some had distinct features. One was female and had purple hair. Another was large and had bulky muscles. Then she caught sight of her comrades. The big bulky Assassin had Romeo and Macao caught in his huge hands and the female Assassin held Wakaba with a knife to his throat. Her eyes then traveled to two hooded Assassins holding a bloodied, unconscious Bickslow by his arms.

"Guys!" screamed Cana.

"Sorry Cana," groaned Macao.

"They got the jump on us," whispered Wakaba.

The female Assassin pressed the knife closer to his neck. "It was a simple and predictable tactic really. Four come to save one. We separate you all, then we divide and conquer."

"What the hell are you people?!" Cana demanded.

The Assassins chanted together. "We are the Hundred Faces. We strike from the darkness as one. We operate as one. We are one."

The main Assassin twirled a curved sword in his hand. "You thought you came to rescue your friend. But all you came to was your deaths."

Cana gritted her teeth. "Damn it!"

They had fallen perfectly into their trap. Cana knew that she could not make a move without her friends' throats being sliced open. She also knew she could not take on all of these Assassins at once. She barely managed to hold off the last one in the tunnel. She looked all over the cavern for any possible opening but Assassins blocked all possible exit routes. Then she fixed her eyes on the pipe and water wheel. A crazy idea had just come into her brain.

"You're fortunate that our Master does not desire your deaths just yet. Lay down your cards and surrender," hissed Assassin.

"How about I lay them up!" Cana threw cards up at the Cavern's ceiling. "Hope you know how to swim."

Upon impact they blew a hole, causing a massive downpour of water to fall. The massive amount of water poured down on the railways, causing panic and disarray. Cana then threw more explosive cards at the sides of the cavern. More large spouts of water came rushing in. The Assassins were washed away and Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, and Bickslow were set free. Cana quickly threw a card at each of them, trapping them within. Once all her friends cards flew back into her hands, she summoned an air bubble around herself. The water violently thrashed her bubble around while filling up the cavern. Cana peered around the underwater cave and there was no Assassin in sight.

"Guess they didn't know how to swim after all," smirked Cana.

"Cana watch out!" yelled Romeo from within his card.

Suddenly, a dagger pierced Cana's left hand. Cana yelled but was soon cut off by a black hand grabbing her by the throat. Assassin wormed his way into the air bubble, which was slowly dispersing.

"Strong water is hardly enough to stop a Heroic Spirit," taunted Assassin. "We are not bound by the same weaknesses that humans share. We exceed such limitations. You've merely traded a quick death for a watery grave."

As she struggled to breath, Cana took out one more card with her right hand. Placing it beneath her, she summoned an air tornado. The sudden burst of air blew her up away from Assassin against the crushing weight of the water hole in the ceiling. She struggled to hold her breath against the water's weight and was beginning to pass out. In her last moments before fainting, Cana felt herself being blown out of the water into open air.

"Cana! Cana! Can you hear me?!" shouted a tiny voice.

Cana slowly opened her eyes to blinding light.

"Say something!" shouted another.

The card wizard shook her wet hair. Her vision soon returned. She found herself lying by a riverbank in the ravine. Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, and Bickslow's cards were in front of her. "I need a drink."

Wakaba snorted, "You nearly drown and your first words are 'I need a drink'? You're crazy."

Cana chuckled, "I wouldn't be a Fairy Tail wizard if I wasn't a tad crazy."

"Right, how about letting us out now?" asked Romeo.

Cana undid her spell and released Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo from their cards. Romeo picked up Bickslow's card. He was still out cold and injured.

"Is he?"

"Don't worry. While he's in my card he can be protected. Long enough for us to get back to Magnolia," Cana assured him.

Macao and Wakaba picked Cana up and draped her arms over their shoulders.

"You think the water got those monsters?" pondered Macao.

Cana stared at the river. "They matched Queen Hisui's description of the one who infiltrated the royal palace and killed the nobles. And judging from what we've seen, I doubt getting washed away by a river would be enough to stop them."

"Then let's get out of here before they pop back up!" warned Wakaba.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'll admit that I based a few things off of Transformers Prime. Metrigan is basically a human version of Megatron. The reason I went with this route is because I always liked the rivalry between Optimus Prime and Megatron and I really wanted to write something similar involving Gildarts.**

 **Also you might have noticed that I used Akame ga Kill for Gildarts and Metrigan's past. I wanted their past to take place in a harsh environment. To those of you who know Akame ga Kill, harsh is an understatement.**

 **I will also point out that in regards to Fairy Tail characters being weaker than Servants, Servants have been established to be nearly superior to wizards and regular humans. Though we all know Fairy Tail are not average wizards so there will be some exceptions.**

 **Really looking forward to sharing more of what I have with you all in the future. I will update it as quickly as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Holy Grail War

One by one the Fairy Tail teams returned to the guildhall. Mira's team was the first to make it back. Natsu's team arrived next since their business in Oak Town was finished. Cana's team was the third to arrive. Lastly, team Shadow Gear arrived with looks of despair. Everyone was treated for injuries. Most of them had minor injuries except for Elfman and Lisanna. Lisanna needed a crutch since her leg was numb and Elfman's arms required splints. The Thunder Legion was placed in the infirmary and received treatment from Porleyusca and Wendy.

Soon after everyone's arrival, Laxus woke up. He had been in a coma for a few days and was having trouble remembering what happened. He soon realized that he could not feel his limbs. He lifted his head up and saw that his stumps were attached to tubes connected to healing potions. That is when the memories of his encounter with Metrigan hit Laxus like a brick.

"Take it easy Laxus," softly spoke his grandfather who was sitting beside him.

"Gramps," Laxus whispered.

"You've been asleep for a long time but Porleyusca says you're stable."

"Where are Fried, Ever, and Bickslow?!"

"Relax my boy, they are here. They are safe."

The memory of Caster plucking out their eyes made Laxus tremble with anger and regret. "Will they be alright?"

"Wendy and Porleyusca managed to stabilize them. They won't wake anytime soon however."

"And… what about?"

Makarov exhaled. "Not to worry. Porleyusca is working on prosthetic eyes for each of them as we speak. But I'm unsure if they will be able to utilize their magic like before."

If Laxus had limbs he would have clenched his fingers, instead he grinded his teeth. "Damn you. Vengeance will be mine Metrigan."

Makarov shared his grandson's desire for revenge but he knew that it was better for him to focus on recuperation. "For now Laxus, rest and take it easy. I have to meet with the others now."

Makarov rolled out of the Infirmary.

After joining the rest of the guild in the main hall, the rescue teams gave their reports.

"Gajeel was brainwashed?!" exclaimed Erza.

"It happened after that knight touched him. His metal body corroded and it was like he turned into a wild animal," explained Levy.

Elfman let Lisanna patch up his cut arms. "I may have a real man's arms. But thanks to that guy's spear I can't feel them."

"And those skull masked freaks treated my card attacks like a dance," complained Cana. "Their speed and agility was unreal."

"What are those people?" asked Romeo. "It's like they're not human."

Gildarts exhaled, "That's because they aren't. And neither are the Decepticarian soldiers."

All heads turned to Gildarts.

"What do you mean?" asked Droy.

"The soldiers are homunculi."

"Homuncu what?" Jet pondered.

"Homunculi. An individual would be called a homunculus."

"What's a homunculus?" questioned Nab.

"An artificial human that can use magic. The homunculi were all bred in a laboratory and have a life span of three years. They are also completely docile towards their master and will obey any order without question."

"Hmm, so if Metrigan loses troops then he can simply grow new ones like plants from a garden," guessed Lily.

"And are the generals homunculi too?" asked Carla.

"No, they are something else entirely. Those seven are Heroic Spirits."

Lucy blinked with curiosity, "Heroic Spirits?"

"That's right. Unlike your Celestial Spirits Lucy, the Heroic Spirits are warriors from myth and legend. They are summoned from a mystical after life called the Throne of Heroes. And they're a lot stronger than humans and Celestial Spirits. Each one has their name engraved in the history of the world, never to be forgotten."

Lucy blinked in curiosity. "Cool! I had no idea that there were more special spirits aside from the Celestial Spirits. But if these generals are such spirits why do they fight for Metrigan?"

"You remember how I fought alongside Metrigan during the war in his homeland? Well in his quest for more power to win it, he participated in another war. The Holy Grail War."

"The Holy Grail War? That's what that monster mentioned back in the cave," Juvia recalled.

"Gildarts," spoke Erza. "The enemy we faced said that there's more history between you and Metrigan than what you've told us. Tell us, what is this Holy Grail War?"

Gildarts nodded. "It's not an actual war. It's more like a battle royal between wizards. Seven wizards compete against each other to win a powerful prize: the Holy Grail; an everlasting conduit of magic that was believed to grant the winner any wish. They fight against each other by summoning Heroic Spirits to fight for them. Each spirit is a heroic figure of legend and has a designated Servant class: Saber, Archer, Assassin, Rider, Lancer, Caster, and Berserker. Each wizard, or Master as they are called by the Servants, summons one Servant and fights alongside them against the other Masters and Servants for the Grail."

The guild was enthralled by fascination.

"Sounds really cool," said Natsu. "Like a game."

"And Metrigan was a Master?" assumed Erza.

Gildarts nodded. "A wizard family called the Einzberns promised him their support in exchange for him winning the Holy Grail for them. I was with him when he summoned her."

"Her?"

Gildarts frowned with a deep sadness. "Saber."

Fourteen years ago

Four months had passed since they left the Einzbern Castle. The campaign had been going very well for the Decepticarians. They had managed to secure vast areas of the Empire's northern borders. Garrisons of the Empire had been wiped out from captured fortresses, supply lines had been raided, and the Empire's presence in the north had been eradicated. They were now occupying the largest city in the north. With the expansion of territory, the Einzberns built larger facilities to house the production of homunculi. Before they could march into the greener country beyond the snow, they needed to replenish their ranks. Until more homunculi were produced, the Decepticarians would remain in the city.

While they waited, Metrigan's wife and daughter came to visit him. Although he was displeased with them leaving the safety of the Einzbern castle, he was still happy to see them.

From the solar of the mayor's manor, Gildarts could see Metrigan playing with little Illya in the snowy gardens.

Irisviel sipped her tea. "Having fun aren't they?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's good for him to spend time with his daughter away from the war."

"My husband is a great fighter and a capable general after all. War seems to be something he really understands."

Gildarts turned around with a serious look. "Iri. I need to tell you something about your husband." He sat down. "While it's true that he enjoys fighting, he seems to be letting that go to his head."

"What do you mean?"

"Although we've won a lot of victories against the Empire's forces, he has grown arrogant and has shown little regard for the people that we're fighting for. A few weeks ago after we took the city, Metrigan commanded the army to spare no one. Our Decepticarians killed the Empire's troops, but they also killed innocent civilians. Men, women, and children." Irisviel gasped. "When I confronted him about his failure to tell the troops to distinguish between soldier and civilian. He didn't seem to care. He said it was unfortunate but necessary."

Iri put down her cup. "Before you all left, he told me that he would do whatever it takes to end the war."

"Yeah and believe me I want to see the minster fall as much as he does but we can't do it at the cost of innocent lives. It would make the people fear the Decepticarians just as much as the enemy does. I tried talking to him about it but he's a brick wall." He put his hand on Iri's. "You're his wife. You love him and he loves you. He listens to you. Please talk to him."

Iri met his gaze. "Alright, I'll speak to him later tonight."

Later that evening, after Metrigan put Illya to bed, his wife called him out to the balcony. It was a full moon, which illuminated the snowy city.

"Dear, Gildarts told me about how you conduct your attacks."

Metrigan snorted. "He shouldn't trouble you with such things."

"He's only concerned for your welfare and your humanity."

Metrigan gripped the stone rail. "Iri. You don't know what it's like in war. The Holy Grail War will begin soon and the amount of peril we face will only escalate. That is why I must put a swift end to our enemies. The enemy won't show us any mercy and neither will we."

"But you could show a little more restraint when it comes to fighting where civilians are located."

"The corruption that swamps the Capital extends far and wide. I can't take a chance with any city no matter who lives in it." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "War is a cesspool of turmoil. But in order to create a better future for this country, for our daughter, I will do whatever it takes. But I need to know that you're with me Iri. Fighting for you and Illya gives me strength."

Irisviel was moved and hugged her husband's abdomen. "I understand. I'm with you my love. I know that you know what's best and will always have your back."

Unknown to them, there was a disappointed mage standing in the shadows, eavesdropping.

 _Damn it. Irisveil is too gentle for her own good._

Gildarts was aware that Irisveil had lived a sheltered life and that she did not know much about the outside world especially since she was not a real human being. Like their soldiers Irisveil was a homunculous. The Einzberns had hoped to create the ultimate homunculous by having one mate with a human. Illya was the product of that plan and union. Due to Illya's parentage, she would live longer than the average homunculous. Although Illya's birth made the project a success, Irisveil had another role to play.

Suddenly, there was a bell chime that echoed throughout the city. It was an midnight.

"It's almost time for the ritual," spoke Metrigan.

Irisveil let go. "I'll go make preparations."

"And I will find Gildarts. He should be present for this occasion."

Gildarts made himself scarce and dashed down to the lower halls. _If Iri can't change Metrigan's mind then I'll have to take matters into my own hands._

"Brother there you are," called out Metrigan. Gildarts quickly composed himself. "I was going to first start looking for you in town. Usually you have a habit of visiting the taverns to meet women."

Gildarts scratched the back of his head. "I didn't feel like it tonight. All this fighting is making my bones weary."

Metrigan walked closer to him. His face had a nasty glare on it. "I know that you talked to Iri." Gildarts grew nervous. "Leave my wife and daughter out of these matters. I will not have either of them tainted by the nature of war."

Gildarts bowed his head. "I'm sorry brother. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now then, we have an important task to accomplish tonight. The time for the ritual is almost at hand."

Gildarts raised his head. "You mean. It's time to summon your Servant?"

"Exactly." He walked past Gildarts. "Iri is making preparations in the main hall. Come."

They both entered the main hall. Irisveil had drawn a circular rune into the floor. It was time for Metrigan to uphold the second part of his deal with the Einzberns. Metrigan had been chosen to participate as a Master in the Holy Grail War. With the war beginning soon, the next step was to summon a Servant.

"You're sure about this Brother?" asked Gildarts.

"Of course I am Brother," replied Metrigan. "If we win the Grail then we can end this conflict once and for all. The Einzberns have taught me much about magic and have helped me learn to control my new power. The glory of winning the Grail will go to them but I will get the wish. The Servant that I intend to summon will be a Saber-class, the most powerful. Gifted with close range combat and unmatched swordsmanship. And with a Heroic Spirit by our side, the odds will be in our favor for not just the Grail War but the war against the Empire."

"But won't participating in this Holy Grail War undermine our war with the Empire?"

"We will gain far more than we'll lose if we win the Grail. Besides, I'm not the only one who has decided to participate in this event for the sake of the war. The Einzberns have already identified who the other Masters are. One is Tokiomi Tohsaka, a mage who specializes in fire and jewel magic and a nobleman who is part of the Revolutionary Army. The second is Kotomine Kirei, an enforcer of the faith and a highly trained mage killer. The third is Kayneth el Melloi, a mage that specializes in water magic and necromancy, and a nobleman who is one of Honest's supporters. The fourth is Karia Matao, another nobleman whose family is also a supporter of Honest. Though he's not much of a threat in terms of his skill as a mage. As for the fifth and sixth, their identities have yet to be discovered."

Gildarts gripped his chin. "The Masters that you just named. Each of them belongs to either the Empire or the Revolutionary Army. And if either of them claim the Grail, depending on their wish the war could turn in favor of their side."

"Exactly, which is why I must win the Grail. Most wouldn't think that a holy war like this would be the deciding factor in this conflict but it is."

"Metrigan, if you do win the Grail what would your wish be? A swift end to the war?"

Irisveil moved closer to them. "You didn't tell him what your wish is dear?"

Metrigan placed his hand on Irisveil's shoulder. "Gildarts, as you said, this Holy Grail War will no doubt help shape the outcome of the war with the Empire. But I will not use its power to decide the outcome. This war must be won by our own volition, not a by miracle granter. But having a Servant will be a great asset to our cause and help bring the war to a swifter end. Once it is finished, I will wish for Iri and Illya to be free of their homunculous lives. They will be able to live their lives as humans like you and me in a new era of peace. Which is why I will do whatever it takes to ensure our victory."

Gildarts was torn after hearing his friend's desire. While his goal is noble, Metrigan's eagerness to end the war swiftly could lead to even more victories with little regard for the common people. Still he recognized the value of participating in the Holy Grail War. "I see. Then what are we waiting for?"

Metrigan spread his fingers and chanted, "For the essence, silver and steel. For the foundation, gems and the archduke of contracts. For the great ancestor, Schweinorg. Close the cardinal gates, be bound to the circle and follow the three columns of the Sephirot to descend from the Crow to the Kingship. Fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock, fill and lock. Repeat five times. But those moments should cease to be once passed. Set. I hereby propose. Your fealty shall be mine, and my fate shall be yours. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall repress all the evil in the world. One of the seven heavenly beings bearing the three great words of power, come forth from the cycle that shackles you. Guardian of the Scales!"

The circle glowed and burst with light. Standing in the center of the circle was a young blond haired woman, clad in armor, wielding a sword.

"I ask you," spoke the woman. "Are you my… Master?"

Gildarts eyed the beauty. He grinned. _I'm starting to like this Holy Grail War._

Her new Master walked closer to her. "I am. My name is Metrigan, leader of the Decepticarians. This is my wife Irisveil von Einzbern and my friend Gildarts Clive. It is an honor to meet you at last King of Knights. But follow us outside there's something I want to show you."

She followed them to the castle walls.

"Saber," said Metrigan. "Look upon the horizon and tell us what you see."

It was a full moon that night and its light illuminated the snow. However snow was not the only thing it shed its light upon. Saber scanned the view. Smoke burned from far away cities and provinces. The ground outside of the city walls was torn apart, littered with broken battlements and corpses. Even the cold air could not mask the distant smell of rotting flesh.

"War," she gravely spoke.

"That's right. We're not just fighting in the Holy Grail War. As a matter of fact, it is a war within a greater war."

"And who do you fight?"

"A decrepit empire so plagued by corruption that it festers like a disease. And that disease has infected practically every nobleman and soldier."

Gildarts walked beside her. "The emperor of this kingdom is a child who is under the guidance of a lying, disgusting, scheming, fat old prime minister. Honest has poisoned the Empire with overwhelming corruption allowing those in power to torment and take advantage of the common people." He eyed Metrigan. "We fight for the people. We fight for equality and freedom for all."

"We also seek to overthrow Prime Minister Honest and all his supporters, and establish a stronger rule. One that will rebuild this empire and lead it to a glorious future." Metrigan stared down at her from the side. "Winning the Holy Grail is our goal but winning the war against the Empire is still our priority. Which is why having a great warrior such as you by our side will help tip the scales of this conflict. Saber, I know you have your own reasons for wanting the Grail, but we need every asset we can get hour hands on. Will you fight with us Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights?"

Saber bent her knee and placed a hand over her heart. "I accept you, Metrigan as my Master. Your Servant Saber stands with you. My sword will henceforth be by your side, and your fate will henceforth be my fate. The pact has been made. And I swear by my honor that I will help you bring a swift end to this war."

Present

"That was before I realized how dark his ambitions were. Both Saber and I truly believed in what we were doing. But we were blind to Metrigan's true goal."

"So based on the classes you listed, was the Servant we faced Berserker?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, and he probably took advantage of Gajeel's iron shell ability. Berserker has the power to corrupt any weapon of his choosing once he touches it. From what you described, Gajeel's iron skin was corroded with Berserker's magic and is now his pawn."

Levy frowned in despair with tears.

"If Berserker is destroyed then would Gajeel be saved?" questioned Lily.

"Perhaps."

Gray crossed her arms. "Gildarts, you said that the Servants were Heroic Spirits right? Well there was nothing heroic about the lunatic sorcerer we met. He littered an entire cave with the bloody corpses of children and claimed it was in the name of God!"

That detail made most of the other guild members gasp. Mira and Lisanna covered their mouths in disgust. Gildarts on the other hand trembled with anger.

"Caster," he growled, clenching his metal fist. "Not all Heroic Spirits die as heroes. I remember that psychopath all to well. During the Grail War, he did the same thing except his Master back then was a serial killer. Neither of them were part of any faction; they just killed children indiscriminately for their own sadistic amusement. And not much changed with him working for Metrigan. He doesn't care how much innocent blood is spilt as long as Caster is useful to him."

Gray gripped his cross over his neck. _I swear I'll send that demon down to hell where he belongs._

"You said that in the Holy Grail War, that there is a Servant for each of the seven Masters," Lucy pointed out. "Does that mean that Caster and the other Servants have individual Decepticarian Masters who work for Metrigan?"

"No. After claiming the Holy Grail, Metrigan summoned all the Servants who fought in the Holy Grail War and bound them to him. Some instinctively chose to follow him while others were brainwashed. Now all seven Servants serve one Master."

Gray lowered his gaze from Gildarts. _So that bastard was telling the truth when he said that he and Gildarts were enemies turned allies for a time._

Loke stepped closer with a disturbed look, he knew what it was like to lose one's self. "Do you know which ones were brainwashed and which weren't?"

"Assassin, Caster, and Berserker were eager to follow him. Archer, aka Gilgamesh, didn't require as much brainwashing since he was already a prick to begin with and was greatly impressed by Metrigan. The ones who were corrupted were Lancer, Rider, and… Saber."

Cana noted her father's demeanor. "Each time you mention Saber, you grow sad. Did you know her well?"

"I spent a lot of time with her since she was Metrigan's first Servant."

Cana gave an accusing look.

Gildarts threw up his hands. "Not like that! Sure she was beautiful but it never came to that."

Erza folded her arms. "I crossed swords with Saber briefly. She was good, more than good. She even beat me and she barely appeared to be fazed. And she seemed to be blindly devoted to Metrigan."

"Well part of that is due to her chivalry but more because of what her Master did. But underneath that dark, merciless entity, she is the Heroic Spirit Arturia Pendragon, one of history's greatest heroes. The King of Knights, wielder of the legendary blade Excalibur, and whose chivalry had no equal."

While some members of the guild gasped, none were as exasperated as Erza. "Are you serious?! King Arturia herself?!" Gildarts nodded with a smile. "I've read and heard stories about her! She's one of my heroines! I can't believe that was her!"

"Wow," said Mirajane in awe. "You weren't kidding when you said that the Heroic Spirits have their names remembered for all time."

"Yeah. No offense Erza, you are without a doubt a strong swordswoman. But Servants are superior to ordinary wizards in nearly all-physical and magical abilities. Fairy Tail is anything but ordinary nevertheless; Servants are a force to be reckoned with. In the case of Saber-class Servants, they specialize in close range sword combat, making them unbeatable in a sword fight, unless they fight another Servant.

Despite the warning, the red head simply felt more admiration for her past opponent. "I see. Still I should expect no less from my idle."

Natsu raised his hand. "Wait I'm confused. If Saber is a woman how could she have been a king?"

Erza smirked. "She wasn't born into kingship like traditional kings. The kingdom of Camelot chose her to be their king because she pulled the legendary sword of Excalibur from the stone."

"Pulling a sword from a stone makes you king?"

"No Natsu, that sword was a special exception. According to the legend, many men tried to pull it from the stone because it was said that who ever was worthy to wield the blade would be the true king. Despite her being a woman, the blade deemed her worthy to be king. And that's exactly what she became. Not only a renowned warrior but the first woman to be called king.

"Wow Erza you really know her history," said Levy. "That's usually my department."

Erza closed her eyes, smiling with pride. "What can I say? She is my idle. I've aspired to be like her."

Gildarts chuckled. "Yeah, she would've liked you Erza." His face quickly returned to a frown. "And like the other spirits she is now a slave to Metrigan's will."

Erza scowled with such ferocity. "How dare he enslave such a noble and just king such as King Arturia!"

Gildarts closed his eyes. "Even the honored dead aren't safe from his war mongering."

Natsu walked up to Gildarts, "So what's Metrigan's next move going to be?"

Gildarts shook his head. "I don't know."

Mest pushed Makarov's chair close to Gildarts. "You know Metrigan better than any of us and you've encountered the Servants before. Is there anything we should know about them that you haven't already told us?"

"I know all of their real names. And knowing their names works to our advantage."

"Why would knowing their names help?" asked Lisanna.

"I don't remember all the details surrounding the rules of the Holy Grail War but there was something about how during the wars, the Servants usually kept their names a secret from each other. Something about how they could reveal weaknesses."

Gray's face lit up. "Well let's hear it! What are their names?"

"As I said, Saber is Arturia Pendragon, king of Britannia and the King of Knights." Erza smiled proudly at the name. "Archer is Gilgamesh." Gildarts spat with disgust. "He's an ancient king of Babylon."

Hisui gasped, "Gilgamesh?! One the world's first kings? His name is spoken of in awe as if he himself were a god. He was also the word's first hero."

"All the more reason why he's called the King of Heroes. But trust me… he's far from being an ideal king as well as a hero. Strip away all those titles and he's just a spoiled brat with a massive ego who can't go a few seconds without insulting someone."

Wakaba chuckled. "Man you really don't like him do you?"

Elfman snorted, "He sounds so unmanly!"

"That would be the understatement of the year. But trust me, his personality aside he's extremely dangerous. Being the world's first hero, his power is close to invincible."

Macao and Wakaba gulped. _I hope I don't run into him._

"And the others?" asked Mirajane.

"Rider is also a king and a great man," smiled Gildarts proudly with admiration. "We may have been enemies in the past but I respected and admired him. Makes me all the more mad about what Metrigan did."

"Who is he?" asked Happy eagerly.

"Iskander, the King of Conquerors."

That took some guild mates by surprise.

"Iskander?!" exclaimed Hisui. "The Iskander? The great military leader who was held in awe by the thousands of people who followed him into battle? The king who nearly conquered the world?!"

"The one and only. If you had a chance to meet him before Metrigan brainwashed him you would all like him."

"Now he sounds like a real man!" flexed Elfman, though he failed because of his limp arms.

"Then there's Lancer. He was a Celtic spear master. His name is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne of the Fianna Knights."

Natsu sputtered his lips, "Dar...dua.. bine?"

Gildarts laughed, "I know it's hard to pronounce. Let's stick with Lancer."

"And Caster?" Gray demanded.

"Gilles de Rais, aka Bluebeard. I don't know much about him aside from him being a magical psychopath who has committed every sin imaginable."

"And Assassin?" asked Hisui.

"Hassan of the Hundred Faces."

"Hundred faces? But there were a hundred actual Assassins." Pointed out Cana.

Gildarts scratched his head. "I know. It was kind of hard for me to wrap my head around at first. I've heard different versions surrounding the history about Hassan. Some say that he was just a name that was used among multiple assassins. Others say that Hassan himself had split personalities. In either case, as a Servant this summoned version of him takes on the physical form of a hundred Assassins."

"Well, I guess that explains to how there were multiple Assassins back in the cavern," said Cana.

"And what about Berserker?" questioned Levy.

"Lancelot, one of King Arturia's knights of the round table."

Erza was shocked to hear that. "Lancelot?! You mean Lancelot of the lake? The strongest and most famous of all her knights? But all the tales about King Arturia and her knights said that they were all honorable. Committing themselves to righteousness and accomplishing noble deeds. From Levy's description, why would he become something as terrifying as Berserker?"

Gildarts shook his head. "I don't know. I imagine that there's some sort of story behind it."

"So now that we know their names we can beat the Servants right?" cheered Natsu with excitement.

"I doubt it's that easy Natsu," Gray nagged.

Erza turned to Levy. "Levy, you're the best when it comes to research and history. You think you could learn all you can about the Holy Grail War and the Servants?"

"Leave it to me. The more we learn about the Grail Wars the better our chances of victory will be."

"Go Levy!" cheered Jet and Droy.

Warren lowered his fingers from his temple. "I just got word from our allies. One of the Servants that you guys encountered, Berserker, is heading towards Quatro Cerberus with an army following close behind."

Levy held her hands to her heart. _And Gajeel is probably with him._

"And the other Servants?" questioned Makarov.

"Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are fighting Saber while Rider is battling against Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus. They've suffered casualties but they're holding their ground."

"What about the air armada?" asked Juvia.

"Right now it's stretched across the kingdom. Several ships have sealed off densely populated towns and cities and are occupying them. While the majority of the fleet along with its commander… uh… what's his name again Gildarts?"

"Gilgamesh."

Happy raised his paw. "How come you call him by his name and not just Archer?"

He shrugged. "Just got used to it."

"Right, well Gilgamesh and most of his armada are with Metrigan's capital ship. Though it appears that he just returned from a firebomb campaign. He destroyed the guildhalls of the other guilds leaving them without HQs."

"What about Caster?" demanded Gray with venom in his voice. Juvia tried to calm him down.

"Nothing on him or Assassin and Lancer."

"They're probably with Metrigan," assumed Gildarts.

Gray folded her arms. "Gildarts, knowing all this information before facing the Servants could've been a tremendous help. Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

Gildarts clenched his fist. "I'm sorry. It's just… it brings back painful memories."

He then marched away without another word. _I can't let them know what I did. I just can't._

Fourteen years ago

After Irisviel failed to convince Metrigan to stop, Gildarts took matters into his own hands. Late at night while the castle was asleep, Gildarts walked to a back alley. There he waited for his contact.

"Gildarts Clive?" said a voice.

Gildarts turned. A man dressed in a white and red uniform appeared in the dark.

"Yes, are you from the Revolutionary Army?"

"That's right, we received your message."

"Good, but let's make this exchange fast."

"Right. Your letter said that there was a way to coerce Metrigan to join the Decepticarians with us and for him to tone down his brutal tactics."

"That's right. Metrigan is married to Irisveil von Einzbern. Together they have a daughter named Illya. If you take them into custody and ransom them, I'm sure that Metrigan will agree to join forces with you."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Our new reinforcements will arrive in two days. When that happens, we will march south and his family will travel home."

"I see. An ambush on the trail?" The soldier nodded. "Very well, I'll make sure preparations are made. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Right as he turned to go, Gildarts caught him by the arm. He stared intensely with a threatening tone. "They are to be protected and treated with the utmost respect while in your care. If any harm befalls them I swear I'll shatter you into so many pieces even the vultures won't find them."

The man looked up at him. The moonlight revealed dark skin and an x-shaped scar on his forehead. He smiled, "Why of course sir. I will personally see to their care."

Gildarts let him go and left.

The man sneered. "Oh yes, I'll take good care of them."

 **Author's note:**

 **Oh Gildarts has no idea what he has just done.**

 **Sorry I haven't added more in a long time but I haven't forgotten.**

 **This is my version of combining the lore of the Servants with the world of Fairy Tail. While I agree that the mages in Fate are weak in comparison to the ones in Fairy Tail but I am trying to apply the same rules of Masters and Servants to the Fairy Tail characters. There will definitely be more interwoven connections between Fate and Fairy Tail for this story.**

 **Glad to finally share more of this story with all of you. Expect more in the future.**


End file.
